Offer Your Heart
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: When Eren asks for permission to kiss the Corporal, he is told to offer up his heart.


**Offer Your Heart**

"C-Corporal Levi?" Eren stammered, nervously pulling at the chest straps of his uniform. This had been the third time today that he had "interrupted" his leader while he was busy with work.

Lifting his head from the strategical paperwork that Chief Erwin had placed before him, Corporal Levi glared at the young soldier with a look that was set to kill. "What is it, Eren? Can't you see that Erwin and I are in the middle of something?"

He peeked his head further into the room and flushed. From his prior angle, Eren had only been able to see the Corporal standing there. If he had known the Chief was also present, he wouldn't have even dared to make a noise.

"No need to be so stern with him, Levi," Chief Erwin chided, crumpling up one of the papers. He had intentions to discard it later.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir!" Eren quickly apologized. "I'll come back at another time!"

"There's no point in doing that," the Chief stated calmly. "You are here now, so why not say what you've come to say, Eren."

Handing his notes over to Chief Erwin, Corporal Levi folded his arms and said, "Yeah, Eren. What is it that you want?"

It was at times like this that Eren wished he could magically activate his 3D maneuver gear and catapult himself off and away from the situation. There were only two problems with this, however; the first being that disobeying your superiors was viewed as a major offense. The second was simple enough as well: he was not equipped with his gear. "I, uh...I don't feel comfortable saying it, sir."

Chief Erwin chuckled at that. "Is it because of me? Please, Eren, pretend I'm not even here."

"Eren, you have three seconds to say what you have to say, or else I'm kicking you out," Corporal Levi threatened.

Shuddering at the thought, Eren straightened and gulped back his fears. Besides, when Corporal Levi says he'll "kick you out", he literally means that he's going to plant his foot in your rear end and forcefully shove you out of the room. "I wanted to ask permission for something, sir!"

"Permission?" Corporal Levi questioned. "Permission for what?"

Swallowing once more, Eren answered, "Permission to kiss you, sir!"

Chief Erwin, as well as Corporal Levi, had gone stiff with shock. Not so surprisingly, the Chief had been the first to break the budding silence. "My, my, my," he said amusedly, "what an audacious thing to say."

"You're talking about Eren, Erwin. He's the definition of audacity." Levi commented.

His confidence wavering - not that he really had any confidence to begin with - Eren stepped backward and bowed his head bashfully. _'The Corporal is never going to give in to such a silly request,'_ he thought. _'He'll probably use this as an opportunity to hit me, or maybe even something worse.'_

"Offer your heart, Eren."

The young soldier's head snapped up at this. "Huh?" he asked, a bit too casually.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

Corporal Levi's glower had been so sharp that Eren could almost feel it pierce through his eye sockets. Offer your heart? What could the Corporal have meant by that? Unless... "Sir, are you asking me to confess my undying love for you, or to salute?"

The Corporal narrowed his gaze. "The latter, you fool."

Feeling, indeed, very foolish for having asked, Eren quickly complied with his leader's demand. Swiping his left arm behind his back and pounding his right hand to his chest, Eren held his head high and stated, "Yes, sir! I offer my heart!"

"A strong salute," Chief Erwin noted, a tad impressed.

"Very well, then," Corporal Levi sighed. He reluctantly added, "Permission granted."

He couldn't believe it. Hesitant at first, Eren then eagerly dropped his salute and lunged forward. Wanting to get the kiss right, he took in a deep breath and made sure he not dare exhale as he carefully pressed his lips to the hollow of Corporal Levi's cheek. Mentally counting to three, Eren abruptly withdrew from the kiss and distanced himself from the Corporal.

Without a moment to spare, Corporal Levi had taken a handkerchief to his cheek and began to wipe it. "A tad long on those three seconds, Eren. Was that all you wanted?" he asked, whilst dabbing his cheekbone.

Eren nodded. "Yes, sir! That was all!"

Fitting his handkerchief back into the folds of his pocket, Corporal Levi instructed, "Then please take your leave now."

"Yes! Understood!" And with that agreement, Eren dashed out of the room.

"That was interesting," Chief Erwin smiled, handing the Corporal his notes once again. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before, Levi."

"There is no side to be seen," Corporal Levi responded, accepting his papers.

"Such a cheerful expression that boy had..." This made the Chief begin to wonder. "Do you think he'll come in and ask for another kiss sometime soon?"

"Most definitely," Levi affirmed. "Probably within the hour."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_I just keep pumping out these Ereri fanfics, huh? And the funny thing is, I have another one that I'm already brainstorming! :D_

_I hope you've enjoyed! It's a tad shorter than the others that I've written, but it's fluffy nonetheless._

_Thank you for taking the time to read!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
